moliorrsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dormant Curse
The Dormant Curse Walk-through: 1) Speak to Captain Henderson, she will say that the bridge is closed ask her “for what reason?” She will say there is an investigation going on for some missing miners. Ask her if you can help. Henderson will say the Mayor has ordered a search party for the missing miners which they have not started yet. And he comes to say that she values her life and it all happened for a reason. Ask her what happened and she will say that’s what they are trying to find out. Offer to help them. The help is appreciated and Henderson let’s us know that there is a rope that leads to bottom of the chasm and to report back when we find something. Henderson will mention someone by the name of Grend who was a Hired Mercenary, who planned on becoming a guardsman. Once you run through all the chat Henderson will give you a torch for it is dark down there. 2) Equip your torch and make your way North Down the rope (The one on the floor, not the one hanging down). Now, run North and a little bit East and enter the cave. Start running North and take the first path to your right, to dodge a couple of level 4 zombie Mercenaries, follow it ‘til you reach another path that will be to your left and follow it and make your way into the large red glowing area and speak to Grend. The first chat will say that it’s preparing you to attack the zombie, but don’t worry you don’t have to fight him. Grend will Ask if you are Baernir, respond with “You can talk?” Grend will think you have done something to him, but you have done nothing. You will wonder where Grend is and he responds that he is Grend. Now, Run through all the options: “You’re Grend?”, “What happened to you?”, "What is this obelisk?", and “What are these Red lines?”. After running through the options click on “Continue” and ask what you can do to help. He will say something about a journal and that it should help because his voice is going out. Tell him to come with you because you can help, but Grend can no longer respond. 3) Inside the same area to your South are a couple of tents and crates. On top of one of the Crates is Grend’s Journal. Go ahead and start reading his Journal. Run through all the entries and basically the mercenaries ventured into a cave and we need to go find them. Run out to the East and follow the path North ‘til you find a door, Right click and bash the door and enter. Speak to Grunsh and prepare to fight him.''' He will say that we are not a dwarf miner and wonder who we are. Say who you are and ask what he has done to the dwarves. Grunsh will say that he has turned them into tiny pets. You ask how he did it and he said he finished the process that the obelisk started. You ask another question and he refuses to answer and begins to attack you. Once you have Defeated Grunsh make you way back to Captain Henderson. '''4) Captain Henderson will ask if there is any news on Grend and the rest of the miners. Run through all the options. After running through the options she will mention something about Saradomin’s blessing and ask for your name. She asks us to make our way back to the obelisk and to sketch the markings with some papyrus she gives us. 5) Make your way back to the obelisk where Grend was. Once you make it to the Obelisk click on it. You will examine the obelisk and notice some engravings, in which you use the papyrus on. Now make your back to Captain Henderson with your finding. 6) Speak with the Captain. She will ask if there is any information on the obelisk. Hand her your Sketch. She will wonder what this engraving means and ask you to find a librarian to decipher the message. Make your way out of the mine once out of the mine, run North into the library and speak to the librarian in the center. Ask to translate the text from the obelisk. She will say that she doesn’t have the right book to translate the text and ask her where the book is. She tells you that Reldo has the book who is located in the Varrock Castle. Now, make your way to the Varrock Castle and speak to Reldo. 7) Once in the Varrock Castle, run North and the second door is the library is found. Speak to Reldo and tell him that a librarian has sent him a book regarding their history. Say that you have a sketching that needs translating. Reldo will wonder where you found this, you tell him below the Halls of Camdozaal, where some miners went missing and mercenaries went to find them, in which, you found them both. Reldo ask what happened and run through the options. Reldo will say there is a curse on the dwarves and the writing translates to “Curse the Blessed”. He then asks if we got close to the obelisk in which in return we did to get the markings and asks what it looked like. Run through the options. Reldo says that the obelisk was placed there for a malicious reason that is targeted at Imcando dwarves and that the Obelisk was only expected by dwarves. Reldo Says that Camdozaal needs to be aware of this whole situation. Make your way back to Captain Henderson. 8) Speak to Captain Henderson and she will ask if you translated the text, you will say that you had to venture to Varrock because of issues. You tell him that the text translates to “Cursed the Blessed”. She says Saradomin spoke these words to protect us from Zamorak’s curse. Some Evil magic must have caused this and that it is an act of war. Captain Henderson then asks up to gather materials to repair the bridge, but we must speak to someone in the Artisan’s workshop located in South-West Falador, next to the fountain. Make your way to Artisan’s Workshop. 9) Once inside artisans workshop go downstairs and speak to Sten. Tell him you are in need of help to repair a mine cart track. He will say, “Nah” tell him you will pay him, but he will not want to be paid, so offer to bring the materials. Ask him what he needs and he says he needs iron bars, steel nails, and oak planks. Go gather 15 steel nails, 3 oak planks, and 6 iron bars if you don’t already have them in your inventory. Once you have the materials speak with Sten again and give him the materials and he will give you the minecart track. Make your back and speak to Captain Henderson. 10) Speak to Captain Henderson and tell her you have the track replacement. She will tell you to place the track down and she will begin caving in the tunnels. Run North and click on the broken bridge and repair it. Climb down the rope and run slightly north-west and speak to Henderson, she will tell you to go speak to the mayor. Exit the mine to the city. 11) After you have made it out of the mines, run North and the first building to your West is the Town Hall, enter it. Go upstairs and speak to the secretary. Ask to talk to the Mayor, she will say he is busy and if there is anything she can do to help. Respond that there is a crisis in the chasm and that it is urgent. She will escort you to his office. Speak to the Mayor and tell him you are reporting in regards of the tunnels in the chasm. He will thank you, and says you have helped more than enough and rewards you with: 5 quest points, 5000 character xp, 5000 smithing xp, 5000 woodcutting xp, 10000 mining xp, and 1000 firemaking xp. QUEST COMPLETE